recuerdos
by hombrelobo
Summary: Y nuevamente estas de regreso unos cuantas horas y volverías a verla, a la mujer mas fuerte y a la vez mas frágil que hayas conocido, a la mujer que simplemente fue capas de robarte el aliento, a la cual te enamoraste sin remedio alguno, a la princesa de arabasta


Aquí un oneshost de Vivi x Sanji, es que simplemente me encanta esta pareja espero que les guste

RECUERDOS

Y nuevamente estas de regreso unos cuantas horas y volverías a verla, a la mujer mas fuerte y a la vez mas frágil que hayas conocido, a la mujer que simplemente fue capas de robarte el aliento, a la cual te enamoraste sin remedio alguno, a la princesa de arabasta

Sabes que cuando la viste por primera vez vestida con ese short blanco, con esa blusa azul como su cabello que resaltaba sus exuberantes curvas junto con esa chamarra verde, sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa piel blanca te atrajo sin remedio, tratando de matar a esa ballena te importo lo mas mínimo solo tenias un pensamiento en mente "tiene que ser mía", después cuando abandono el barco junto a ese afeminado con corona maldijiste tu suerte una y otra vez

Después de estar rodeado de todas esas bellezas al llegar a ese pueblo te sentías sumamente afortunado, ni se te paso por la cabeza que habría pasado con ella ya que a fin de cuentas solo buscabas una cosa de ella

Su cuerpo

Si en esos momentos solo querías llevártela a la cama sin tener en cuenta nada, pero ahora que tal vez podía hacerlo con cualquiera de las mujeres que te rodeaban, aunque no te duro mucho el gusto por que sin darte cuenta de un momento a otro te avías quedado dormido y del mismo modo eras arrastrado por tu capitán y junto al idota mentiroso que tenían por francotirador, al llegar al barco la volviste a ver solamente que parecía sumamente asustada y frágil solo que pásate por alto eso ya que solo querías seguir en ese pueblo rodeado de tantas mujeres aunque un buen golpe de tu querida Nami-swan fue lo único que recibiste como respuesta en ese momento

No sabias que estaba pasando ni sabias que había sucedido para que en ese momento hubieras levantado un arma a la cabeza de una mujer que a pesar de todo era tan sensual y hermosa aunque no te diste cuenta de eso hasta que te tiro del segundo piso solo pensaste en los ojos de miedo que mostraba en ese momento la chica peliazul y tu instinto te dijo

Tengo que protegerla

Después de todo eso te explicaron que es lo que ella hacia ahí ¡era una princesa!, y la estaban buscándola por haber descubierto la identidad del jefe de un grupo criminal, un Shichibukai; que planea destruir su reino tu se lo dijiste sin pensar, la protegerías sin importar nada, y al decirlo tan serio tu navegante empezó a sospechar pero rápidamente coqueteaste con ella y se le olvido el asunto

Pasaste tantas cosas junto a ella, primero casi eras asesinado por una rata café y un buitre en una maldita isla plagada de dinosaurios mientras hablabas con el mismísimo jefe que quería matarlos, te contuviste para no gritarle por que sabias que si lo hacías pondrías en peligro a toda la tripulación y a ella, así que le seguiste el juego con tranquilidad y luego de salir de ahí un cabron con traje de oso y gordinflón te ataca mientras tu querida princesa esta cuidando de Nami, por supuesto no ibas a dejar que ninguna de las dos saliera herida aunque ese tipo era realmente débil, aunque tuviera decenas de soldados que comieron tus patadas

Finalmente encontraron una isla donde solo había un jodido medico para Nami y encima era una bruja lo que termino de fastidiar ya que uno de esos cabrones le disparo cuando la viste caer solo había una cosa en tu mente

Todos esos bastardos iban a morir

Cuando ibas a matarlos ella se levanto diciendo que simplemente te había rosado el brazo y se inclino ante ellos como una señal de disculpa por su comportamiento al fin los ayudaron una vez que un sujeto grande les ordeno que no les atacaran, Pero aun así preferiste llevar a Nami con ella antes de que muriera acausa de su enfermedad pero tampoco querías dejarla sola por que, el idota de tu capitán vendría contigo y el jodido espadachín se había quedado en el barco y solamente quedaba Usopp lo que no te tranquilizaba ya que si querían atacarla el no podría protegerla

Después que se volvieran a encontrar a ese bastardo gordinflón y tu capitán lo derrotara volvían al mar junto a un nuevo Nakama, un reno parlante que podía hablar con los animales además que era un animal usuario de una fruta del diablo, dia tras dia en el barco mostraba una fortaleza que no dejaba de sorprendente como era tan entregada a su pueblo sufriendo por las acciones de ese bastardo, en silencio te juraste a ti mismo que la protegías a cualquier costo incluso si te costaba la vida

Nunca esperaste que tu un cocinero, estuviera metido en medio de una revolución del país y que junto a ella y tus Nakamas, fueran los únicos que podrían detenerla, pero en esos momentos no te importaba ahí estabas peleando en contra de un maldito okama para protegerla, un maldito cabron que era tan bueno en las patadas como tu, pero no podías perder sabias que si perdías iría tras ella y la mataría, pero le ganaste y fuiste con los demás para asegurarte de que estuvieran bien, por que sabias que tendrías que ayudar lo mas que pudieras

Jamás imaginaste que alguien pudiera llegar a tanto por un arma, matar a millones de personas y a ella, cuando hicieron todo lo posible para detener la bomba que había plantado, resulta que tenia temporizador de una u otra forma iba a explotar, hasta que ese guardián pájaro se la llevo a los cielos explotando junto a ella, después de esa explosión que fue tan fuerte que casi te lanza por los aires las personas continuaron peleando, esa escena parecía irreal se habían vuelto completamente locos y de pronto la escuchaste

Sus gritos, su llanto pidiendo que se detuvieran sentías una profunda rabia al oírla ¿Por qué carajos no podían dejar de pelear?, cada lagrima cada grito de dolor que exclamaba era tan doloroso para ti verla tan desesperada, querías matar a ese maldito cocodrilo por hacerle eso a ella pero aunque no querías admitirlo no tenias la fuerza para hacerlo solo tu capitán podía y eso te causaba una sensación de impotencia tan grande ¿Por qué no podías ayudarla? MALDICION querías tener la fuerza para protegerla, saliste de tus pensamientos cuando tu navégate te empujo, si no podías enfrentarte a el, mínimo tenias que salvar cuantas vidas pudieses en ese momento lo harías para poder ser de utilidad

Al fin había terminado ayer estabas peleando como loco y ahora te encontrabas comprando algunos ingredientes para poder cocinar, Luffy había logrado vencer a ese bastardo y cuando querías terminar el trabajo tu mismo los marines lo habían arrestado aun inconsciente, te alegraste por ella al fin había terminado y ella podía regresar feliz a su hogar, y eso era lo que te entristecía querías que ella se quedara contigo por que la querías a tu lado

La amabas

Si la amas, tú el mujeriego de los sombrero de paja te habías enamorado de una princesa, y aunque sonara egoísta no querías que se quedara ahí querías que continuara contigo, pero simplemente no podías pedírselo; ella tenia quedarse y tu tenias que continuar por tu sueño y del maldito viejo, así que al saber que seria la ultima vez que la verías sin que nadie se enterara fuiste a su cuarto en medio de la noche, ella aun somnolienta se sorprendió cuando te vio ahí y mas cuando sin previo aviso la besaste, la besaste como jamás habías besado a una mujer, y fuiste tan jodidamente afortunado cuando ella te correspondió

Esa noche tuviste suerte que su mascota estuviera en otro cuarto, ya que cuando le confesaste que la amabas ella te correspondió diciéndote con un adorable susurro y un notable sonrojo-yo también- en ese momento ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, esa noche fue lo mejor de tu vida ya que la besaste sin importar el mañana, la acariciaste como nunca

La hiciste tuya

Al siguiente dia cuando te marchabas y la invitaron a acompañarlos no te sorprendió que rechazara, ya que tu lo sabias de antemano pero eso no impidió que antes de marcharte le prometieras que cuando regresaras estarías con ella para siempre y serias lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de todo aunque también te hizo que le prometieras algo que jamás creíste que pudieras hacer

Y ahora que estas de vuelta una parte de ti no quiere que llegues, por que sabes que al llegar abandonaras algo que ha estado contigo casi toda tu vida, no son las peleas por que sabes que cuando llegue el momento volverás a pelear para protegerla, tampoco es el cocinar y ni vivir aventuras ya que has hecho todo lo que querías si no simplemente, quería que dejaras de fumar

Por dios si en ese momento no hubieras sido tan débil ante ella y no hubieras jurado que cuando regresaras no volverías a probar el sabor de un cigarrillo de nuevo, pero era tan jodidamente difícil, jamás en tu vida habías echo una prueba tan dura, habías intentado una y otra vez y dios sabe que habías echo lo posible para dejar de fumar

al fin habías llegado podías ver la arena del lugar desde el barco el mismo punto donde la habías visto la ultima vez que se despidieron y entre mas se acercaba el barco podias verla mejor cuando estaban lo suficiente mente cerca, el cigarrillo que tenias en tus labios termino en el piso y tus ojos se abrieron en par, ahí estaba ella mas hermosa que nunca tenia el mismo vestido que tenia puesto cuando se fueron, su rostro se había vuelto aun mas hermoso que antes, su cabello había sido cortado tan solo un poco, Su figura mejoro a un mas. Sus caderas se ancharon y sus pechos por increíble que parecieran se hicieron más grandes, en ese momento el cigarro había dejado de estar de su boca, ahora la protegería y no dejaría que nadie absolutamente nadie la lastimara jamás, un infierno de dos años junto a okamas y dos años en los mares más peligrosos del mundo darían sus frutos

**espero que les halla gustado hasta luego**


End file.
